It's Not Unusual
by Sing-it-4-the-w0rld
Summary: One shot based on what I think Kurt was thinking during and after It's Not Unusual from The Purple Piano Project


One shot based on what I think Kurt was thinking during and after It's Not Unusual from The Purple Piano Project

KPOV

When Blaine told me he had something figured out for getting into New Directions I thought he was going to sing something during our glee club rehearsal, not out in the commons where everyone could see him.

At first I was really into it – he looked really hot in those tight red pants and that song was perfect for his range. Then some Cherrios started dancing behind him. While he kind of looked like he didn't expect them there, he started dancing in sync with them. Maybe it was just that he was that great at improv.

Suddenly Santana got up and started dancing suggestively with Blaine – I was the only one that should be seeing those hips shaking that like. I wanted to step in and pull Blaine away; he shouldn't look like he's having that much fun dancing with Santana and the other Cherrios.

When Santana pulled Blaine over to the piano and started dancing around with the other girls I knew there was something going on; the Cherrios pulled something out of their skirts and continued circling the piano. The song ended and Quinn threw her cigarette down, and the piano went up in flames. Blaine didn't know about this, did he?

I looked at Rachel, wondering what her thoughts were about this little show. She just looked at me with large eyes and nodded to Blaine, telling me what I already knew, I needed to talk to him, find out exactly what he was doing.

I glanced over to where he was standing by the still flaming piano, his face showed shock; while I now felt he didn't know about the destruction of the piano, I was still curious about him dancing with the Cherrios and Santana.

The bell rang and we all scattered for classes, so I didn't have time to talk to Blaine until school was over. We didn't have glee today, so Blaine and I were meeting up at my house. I waited on the porch for him to show up.

He pulled up, jumped out of his car and ran over to me, mumbling apologies. I couldn't keep my bitch face on when he had his arms around me, lips to my neck saying how much he loved me and he was sorry he helped the Cherrios mess up the Purple Piano Project.

I pulled away from him gently and lifted his chin up, "Blaine, honey, just tell me what went on. I know you wouldn't purposely mess up Glee, you're not Santana."

Blaine took a deep breath before explaining, "Ok, so I knew I was joining you at McKinley and wanted to do something to surprise you. I talked to Finn last weekend when you went upstairs for something and we were in the living room. He said he would talk to the girls in New Directions and help me put something together for you. He then told me that Santana offered to help. I didn't know it was going to be the Cherrios, and that they were going to try and blow up the piano." He was almost in tears as he said this.

"Hon, it's ok. I don't blame you. You haven't been around Santana to know just how scheming she can be. I have one question though: did you work on the song with Santana? I know you didn't know the Cherrios were going to be there, but those dance moves didn't just come out of nowhere did they?"

Blaine started blushing before he quietly answered, "I didn't practice with Santana, I just knew what to do from practicing on my own. I wanted to impress you, and knew you secretly watch my hips as I walk away from you, so I figured you wouldn't mind seeing them move like that."

Now it was my turn to blush. I tried to hide it, but Blaine saw it before I could. "Kurt, babe, don't try to hide it. I love you, and I love that you like looking at me." He took a deep breath before continuing, "And as an fyi, I love looking at you too."

I gasped at his words before he leaned in and kissed me. I was instantly calmed into believing Blaine's words – he wouldn't do anything to mess up our glee club, and he wouldn't do anything to mess us up. I knew we were in for the long haul after this wonderful day.


End file.
